


nobody

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Depression, Gen, JOURNAL ENTRY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: anakin had a shitty night so he wrote a poem about his feelings, now he’s going to bed
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	nobody

if you asked me to describe myself, I couldn’t  
If you asked the people who think they love me  
You’d get fifty different answers  
because I’m only ever who I need to be  
to fix what’s wrong  
right this second 

panic and rage are pointed  
and focused  
and don’t leave me feeling suspended in time

episodic intensity begins and ends  
but the clatter of everything else  
is a never-ending pounding in my head  
and if I didn’t stop it  
I would have to dig my eardrums out  
(calmdownstopthinkingstopfeeling)

if you felt the pull i feel  
every time I close my eyes  
or stop to breathe  
or rest  
or eat  
or think...

do I look happy when I’m quiet?  
(theyrejustryingtohelp)

i can’t stand it in here  
but i can’t leave 

it’s not up to me  
why would i get to choose?  
i never get to choose

everything i am  
everything i will be  
and everything i’ve ever been  
belongs to someone else 

my body  
my mind  
my focus

what focus?

if all I am is who i can be for you,  
Then i might as well not be.


End file.
